transformers_robot_defenders_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Character List
This is a current list of Characters and their players. Please update when you register a new character. GOOD GUYS While not all on this list are Autobots, they certainly respect and assist their cause. They also don't do bad things, so that doesn't make them bad guys. Optimus Prime '(???) - ''The Leader of the Autobots and the Last Prime. Once former friends with Megatron and currently holder of the Matrix of Leadership. Optimus cares about all sentient beings in the Universe, be they Human, Alien or Cybertronian. [[Shockdrop|'''Shockdrop]] (ObiWan6251sALT) - A longtime ally to the Autobot Cause who serves as the guardian of Tessa Barry and has a close friendship with Windblade. He has a mortal enemy in the form of the former Autobot, Sixfire. However, he is not an Autobot himself. [[Windblade|'Windblade']] (GvMSkylarLewis) - A cityspeaker from the Caminus Colony, despite not being an Autobot, she respects their cause and helps them from time to time. Tessa Barry '(SoDTaylorWilliamson) - ''A Human female who is under the protection of Shockdrop and a close ally to the Autobots. She is described by some to have the courage of a Prime and the compassion that all Autobots carry toward all life. 'Elita One '(RESherryBirkin) - Optimus Prime's closest and oldest friend, presumably more closer than any other Autobot, and the Leader of Cybertron's Female Autobots. Many describe her as a female counterpart to Optimus Prime. 'Lightspeed '(Aerialbot94) - An Aerialbot Commander and one of the first Aerialbots. Not much is known about his past, but it is known that he is loyal to Optimus Prime completely. Apparently, he has a history with Starscream. '''Hot Rod (Shazamtos) - A young Autobot leading a small squad, Hot Rod is brash and head-strong, with an amazing amount of confidence that drifts across the fine line of arrogance. Later on, he renames himself Rodimus. Sideswipe '(Rocketracoon3456) ''- An Autobot of Moderate age, fast and quite the warrior, transforming into a Lamborghini and having a Jetpack, this Red Speedster can streak through the road and the skies 'Bumblebee '(PurpleDragon67) ''- He's heard all of the short jokes. This young Autobot is eager to prove himself to the likes of Optimus Prime and others, making brash decisions on the front lines. Most proving well, but one costing him his very voice. His small and speedy nature makes him the perfect candidate for being a messenger. '' 'Blaster '(Myepyon) ''- The Autobot's communications officer, a fan of Earth's music, rock in particular. Leading his own team of Recordabots.'' '''Trailbreaker (skyrooo)'' - Lighthearted and courageous, with his mighty forcefield, he protects the Autobots, however it can't protect him from having such a slow vehicle form...'' IN BETWEEN They might be rouge, they might be doing bad for good, or they might be doing good for the bad. This is the in between of good and evil, the grey of Black and White. [[The Agent|'The Agent']] (Mactray) - Grumpy, silver, mysterious. He tends to attack and meddle with both sides of the war, as if he's delaying something... Almost never seen without his partner, Ouja. [[Ouja|'Ouja']] (Mactray) - The Agent's best, and only friend. Others describe him as "silly evil". He's the more talkative of the twins, but talkative generally is defined as annoying in this case. iTaB (Shadowdino) - A 'rogue' Scientist that has no specific loyalties, though he has no problems with working for either faction- be it they have the correct payment for his duties. Sixfire (???) - A former Autobot-turned-Decepticon who is mortal enemies with Shockdrop. Sixfire might be considered a Decepticon by most, but he claims to be his own 'Bot. Working with the Decepticons is difficult for him, especially since he still seems to possess some of that Autobot honor stuff. Xenoking (???) - Once an ordinary 'Bot before being transformed into a "Beast" through the use of illegal experimentation. Deceived by the Decepticons, Xenoking eventually went rogue to find the answers regarding his creation, but soon accepted who he had become and begins assembling an army to eradicate the Autobots and Decepticons once and for all. BAD GUYS These, are the bad guys. They aren't inbetween, just plain bad. They involve Decepticons, Bounty Hunters, or even worse. Megatron (VadersApprentice22) - The primary antagonist and the merciless Leader of the Decepticons. Megatron tolerates no failure, and always expects absolute loyalty from each and every Decepticon under his command. Galvatron (VadersApprentice22) - The primary antagonist in the latter part of Robot Defenders. Galvatron comes into play after Megatron's death in 2005, seizing Leadership of the Decepticons through an example of Starscream. Unlike Megatron, he does not tolerate treachery in any form. Primus help those unfortunate 'Bots who earn his wrath. Starscream (WalkingDeadSurvivor) - The treacherous Air Commander and First Lieutenant of the Decepticons. While many would question Megatron's decision to keep him around, others remark that Starscream is very much like Megatron, perhaps even more dangerous. Skywarp (Starscream954) - One of the primary seekers, but packs an extra ability, the power of teleportation. Yats (Shadowdino) - The Decepticon's medic, who specializes in synthetic energon, in particular Tox-En. The continuous expose to this dangerous material has caused the Decepticon to become Psychopathic, and void of true emotion. Not only this, but he's narcissistic too. The guy's really got some problems going for him. Arrowhead (ThunderBlazer55) ''- Arrowhead is a Decepticon brute, who is in it for the fight, a Cybertronian who bathes in the bloodshed of his enemies. His lack of excel in intelligence is made up for in sheer brute strength. He also has an expansive knowledge on the skill of being a weaponsmith.'' Slipstream '(KickinItKimCrawford) - ''A Seeker with an unknown agenda, but shares the same temper that is displayed by Starscream. She seems to obey Megatron out of respect for him, but there are signs that there are other, more questionable reasons behind her doing so. '''Soundwave (BiHanAKASubZero) ''- Silent, cold and deadly. Soundwave, ironically prefers not to make sound. Never talking, but using sound clips of Cybertronians and Humans alike. He manages the communications of the Decepticons, but he's much more deadly then a simply radio. Like a true machine, Soundwave has no emotion, and exists to simply serve Megatron.'' Overdrive (Wartorn) ''- A former Autobot, but was corrupted by Megatron's path of conquest and joined the Decepticon, a retired soldier, but still left with plenty of fight.''